Payback
by Nikitty
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is not quite satisfied with something his seme Uchiha Sasuke had done in the past, and he takes it upon himself to punish the raven-haired teenager... although mostly because he's just an evil bastard. It is time for Sasuke to payback. Mild SasuNaru one-shot. Contains spanking of a teenager. Nothing too explicit :P Don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: Welp, this is my first story in a few years. I've deleted my old stories so no one would have to read those terrible, boring pieces again. But my stories are still terrible and boring ._. Ah well then xD**

**Yes, I've chosen to do a mild yaoi fanfiction as my first published story, but don't get the wrong idea that all my stories would be yaoi. I want to try out different genres, so I decided to start with a short one-shot. Refer to my profile for more info :P But let's go on to the story :D**

**Warning: As much as I hate it, I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Kudos to Kishimoto for that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :3**

* * *

"You know," Uzumaki Naruto smirked, "You've never really given me pay back for all the harassment, bullying, and all that shit you put me though last year."

He quickly pushed away resurfacing memories of when his hot, sexy boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke used to be a bully; an angel in front of teachers and other staff, and a diabolical demon when out of the classroom. Just another reason why the blonde hated going to school. Sometimes, he would escape with just a few cuts and bruises, but more more often than that... he wasn't as lucky.

The tables were turned though, when one day, the Uchiha had stopped tormenting him, and soon confessed to him, promising that he had turned over a new leaf. Of course, Naruto was hesitant at first - he did find the smart, muscular, and athletic fangirl magnet pretty hot, but this was the same guy that used to shove him against a wall and punch the living daylights out of him.

It would be a lie if Naruto said he wasn't surprised that Sasuke was gay; after all, with so many girls grovelling at his feet, it would be easy to find a chick that he liked. After a few days of observing Sasuke, he started to feel a sort of attraction to him. Maybe it was the way he didn't seem to give two shits about what others thought of him? Maybe it was the way he seemed expressionless and cold, but if you looked carefully, you could pick up hints on what he was feeling. He played around with his bangs when he was nervous, he cracked his knuckles when he was bored, and he- great. He sounds like a stalker now.

But eventually, Naruto grew deeper feelings for the raven, eventually confessing as well, and they'd been going out ever since.

Uchiha Sasuke tilted his head downwards a bit, looking down, causing his bangs to fall over his face, masking his expression. "I already apologised," he mumbled, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"And I bet you feel bad about it now," He went onto his fours and leaned in towards the topless raven who was about to sleep, though more probably have sex, sitting next to him on bed, which the Uchiha replied to with simply a raised eyebrow. "Silence means consent," Naruto grinned, an evil glint in his azure, blue eyes. "Looks like you need to punished."

"What kind of crack are you on, dob-" He let out a soft yelp of surprise as the whiskered-blonde swung his legs over the edge of the bed while grabbing the teme's right wrist and forcefully pulling it back, making the Uchiha fall over his lap. The sudden impact with Naruto's thighs temporarily winded Sasuke.

"Looks like it's my turn to play as seme, SasUKE," Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear before lifting up a strong palm and forcefully bringing it down onto the Uchiha's upturned ass.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as he immediately felt a slight sting, which he was not expecting, where Naruto's palm had struck. "Dobe, let me- nggh," He grunted as another hefty blow was delivered. "Naruto, I'm the seme here, let me go," he snarled, trying to free himself.

"Na ah ah, Sasu-chan," The blonde gently chided, making the raven growl softly at his mortifying nickname, "You had been a naughty boy. You had one coming." Then he lifted up his hand and started delivering strong, quick blows, covering all areas of Sasuke's ass, creating a sort of all-over burning sensation.

Sasuke twisted his hips, trying to force himself away. Then again, he did feel somewhat guilty after having had mercilessly bullied Naruto so much, often leaving the teenager unconscious. Maybe he did deserve it. Maybe, just this once, and just this once only, he should let his adorable, sexy uke be the dominant one. As more blows landed, Sasuke wincing and biting his lip at each one, he started to wonder if Naruto really did want payback or if he was just being an evil asshole. Sasuke sneaked a glance behind him and saw the diabolical grin on his boyfriend's face grow wider at each swat. No doubt about it, definitely the latter.

"Sasuke, head down," Naruto ordered as he roughly pushed down the raven's head with his left hand, delivering the spanks with his right hand. The blonde paused for a while, resting his hand on the Uchiha's firm ass, making Sasuke squirm a bit, and feeling a dull heat from his boyfriend's boxer-clad butt. Hmm. Not warm enough. Looks like that would need to be changed. And with that, Naruto continued the spanks, applying even more force this time.

_Dammit, the swats are really starting to hurt,_ Sasuke internally groaned, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from making any noise.

Just when he was sure his ass was warm enough to toast bread, Sasuke felt Naruto stop. "Well, have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Hn." Hey, the Uchiha still had his dignity to preserve.

Naruto signed, "Ah well. One of your damned mono-syllables again. Looks like I have no choice then." His hands moved over to the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, hooking his thumb underneath it, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise, and slowly pulling his dark blue boxers down, all the way down off the Uchiha's toned, muscular legs and tossing the Uchiha's only garment across the room, revealing taut, previously pale white cheeks that were of an adorable pink from the recent spanking, whose owner was stark naked on Naruto's lap. A slight shiver coursed through Sasuke as his bare bottom hit its cool surroundings. Naruto couldn't help but stop and admire his boyfriend's sexy ass, savouring the view, making Sasuke squirm a little from the awkwardness of the lack of activity going on. "Well then, let's continue, shall we?" Naruto cooed, running his fingers down Sasuke's spine, making the raven moan in lust.

_Damn that bastard, buttering me up just before smacking my ass again. And this time, it'll hurt a lot more,_ Sasuke thought bitterly, but he deserved it, so he'd stay as co-operative as possible. After all, an Uchiha knows when they're wrong and they never resist punishment if they deserved it. He remembered with a twinge of sadness those words that his father had told him once while young Sasuke was serving corner-time.

He was snapped out of his reverie as he felt a sharp sting, taking him by surprise. Who knew that thin piece of fabric protected his butt so much from Naruto's punishing smacks? Sasuke unwillingly let out a soft gasp when the palm struck the center of his cheeks again, making him silently swear under his breath for showing weakness.

Of course, this didn't go un-noticed by the blonde dobe as a huge smirk broke across his features. "Hurts more now doesn't it?"

"H-hn."

Naruto brought down his palm again, watching in fascination as a small ripple briefly formed where he had slapped, his muscled ass cheeks bouncing slightly at the impact. _This is going to be fun, _Naruto thought as he raised up his hand, then continued peppering the poor raven's ass with smacks, his butt turning redder with each slap.

Sasuke bit his lower lip to prevent groans from escaping his mouth, eventually puncturing and drawing a bit of blood from the sensitive skin. He mentally slapped himself as he felt himself go hard, creating an uncomfortable bulge between his legs and Naruto's thighs.

Naruto's smirk immediately became bigger as he felt this. "You horny little bastard. Getting turned on by this, huh?" He cooed as he lifted up his palm higher and brought it down with more force.

Sasuke winced, grabbing on to the bed sheets tighter, wrinkling it in the process. Dammit, he really couldn't take much anymore, but he promised himself that he would try to take the spanking as stoically as possible. And he was an Uchiha! Uchiha do not lose their composure in front of others.

"Oh yeah," Naruto began, smacking down his palm between each word, "Uchihas. Are. No. Different. From. Every. One. Else."

The build-up in his bottom was just too much now for Sasuke to handle. "S-stop!" The Uchiha uncharacteristically whimpered, barely loud enough for his punisher to hear as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes.

"Huh? What's that? Can't hear you?" Naruto smirked, savouring watching the usually expressionless Uchiha whimpering over his lap as he spanked the tight butt.

"S-stop! It hur-ITAI!" Sasuke yelped, tears starting to stream down. As more and more smacks rained down, and as more tears fell, the more the raven felt his pride and ego disintegrating. "GOMENASAI [Sorry]!"

Of course, the blonde paid no notice to this. He had revenge to carry out! He continued harshly spanking Sasuke's rear, each smack leaving that spot slightly redder than before.

"STOP! I'M SORRY! I WAS- ITAI! WRONG!" He finally yelled, his pride completely shattered, kicking his legs to escape from his boyfriend's palm.

Naruto stopped, then looked at his masterpiece. The poor boy's ass was now a deep red. He hovered his hand over the cheeks and could feel the heat coming off in strong waves. He let out a small sigh of satisfaction seeing the great, proud Uchiha reduced to a begging, sobbing mess. Looks like he isn't as tough as he makes everyone think he is."Eh? Are you really sorry?" He sniggered, harshly poking his boyfriend's right cheek, making him let out a hiss of pain.

"Y-yes!" Sasuke yelled out in desperation.

"Really? I think you need to be punished some more," Naruto purred, he, himself going hard thinking about what he was going to do. His left hand extended out and reached over to the handle of the bed-side drawer, pulling it out, and grabbing Sasuke's bottle -Sasuke's! Not Naruto's! That dobe!- of lube. He dunked his fingers into the substance and then he positioned one at Sasuke's entrance, and slowly, he pushed it in.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both lay on their bed, panting slightly. The blonde, now completely nude as well, turned over to look at his boyfriend. "You know, I think I prefer you being the seme." He winked and said, "I prefer receiving rather than giving, after all."

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked. "You greedy little bastard."

Naruto suddenly sat up, "But your punishment isn't over yet, teme!"

"Huh? What else could I possibly-" Sasuke was rudely cut off.

"I think you'll benefit from half and hour at the corner, facing the wall." The whiskered teenager whispered into the raven's ear, making Sasuke growl.

"Why you little-" But Naruto stopped him with a firm smack to his rear. "ITAI!" He yelled, new tears welling up in his onyx eyes. Reluctantly, he stood up, flashing a quick glare at the Uzumaki and muttering something about 'hyperactive ramen-eating dobes' and shuffled over to the corner of the rectangular room, limping a bit from… you know.

He awkwardly stood there, staring at the white walls. "So am I just supposed to stand here doing noth-"

"No talking!" Naruto sharply rebuked, making the red-assed teenager stiffen and remain quiet, his body rigid, for the next half hour, giving a certain blonde boy a long opportunity to stare and admire his boyfriend's perfectly toned rear.

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
